Blue Spartan 2
by geraldford
Summary: This is a story of a few lucky kids frozen for 200 years rewrite since i messed up last one please read and review
1. Chapter 1 our home

BLUE SPARTAN A Fallout tale

My Dad was a very smart man; in fact a lot of the people in my town were smart. What does every great military power do with people who a smart, they offer them jobs. My dad and most of the people in my town took those jobs. Well my dad was a computer programmer for the military back then and he was privy to some very sensitive information. So he knew about the impending fallout with china and so after a little while the word trickled out through the local grapevine. But that was ok as far as the military was concerned since they were planning already to freeze the great minds of this town in cryo sleep and send their families to various vaults across the country.

One day my middle aged, six foot two, brown haired dad came striding over to the park and pulled me aside from a baseball game me and some of my friends mainly john, Amber, Drew, Kate, Lucy, Sam, and Conner. He told me he had to tell me something and that it was very important that I listen and to listen well, we sat down at one of the parks many brown picnic tables. He said "Now son what I'm about to tell you you can only use if it's an emergency and to be used under no other circumstances ok?" "Yeah Dad" I said 'Ok well while working on the military's computers I downloaded a virus into their main system this code will unlock any door, computer, or lock that is part of the military. The code is 2-5-4-7 ok?" he said. "Well ok but is that legal?" I said. "No but, well son there might be a war and I want you to be prepared so just in case I m downloading these maps of a military installation called fort mercier into your pipboy and I m down loading a map of how to get there, once you get there son get all the tech and also be sure to grab some of the Blue Spartan power armor, you'll know it when you see it." Just then my friend Conner walked over, Conner is a stick of a kid with short jet-black hair and a tall height of six feet at fifteen he was probably the smartest person in our grade anything with computers or robots he could do. Conner came running over to ask if I was still playing ball I said "yeah I'll be right over." Before I could turn around he was headed towards our typical white suburban house still dressed in his lab coat and work pants.

After the game we all decided to go down to the swing set and talk about one what my father said and two what that meant. First thing i saw when we were all sitting there on the blue swings were bewildered faces on everyone. The first one to talk was Amber. Amber was five foot seven with long red hair usually in a ponytail and green thunderstorms of eyes. She was studying to become a doctor and already was a good nurse and regularly volunteered at a clinic. the first thing she said was "Well the only situation we could use that in would be like a gigantic natural disaster." But left unspoken everyone knew about how the war was going with china and that a more probable reason would be ... nuclear war.


	2. Chapter 2 Dead of night

It was all rushed i was woken up in the dead of night by my mom frantically getting me up, there were olive drab military trucks outside, i still didn't know what was happening. When i stepped outside onto our verandah i could see my friends in their houses being made to do the same thing. Then i realized it the one thing that could prompt this they had finally done it, we were heading into nuclear war and we were being taken to vaults or so i thought. We were taken to an under ground bunker, at least five stories underground. When we got there, there was an army general waiting for all of us.

It was all rushed i was woken up in the dead of night by my mom frantically getting me up, there were olive drab military trucks outside, i still didn't know what was happening. When i stepped outside onto our verandah i could see my friends in their houses being made to do the same thing. Then i realized it the one thing that could prompt this they had finally done it, we were heading into nuclear war and we were being taken to vaults or so i thought. We were taken to an under ground bunker, at least five stories underground. When we go there there was an army general waiting for all of us. He began his speech by saying "All of you know why your here and what your doing, that is if you are taking part the rest of you will be sent to underground bunkers called vaults eh..." "Excuse me" said a little girl "What is happening" She continued. "Well... um the Chinese are... well they are bombing us with nuclear bombs, but they do not know that we know when they'll be doing it so we have some time to get people evacuated, we have not lost no matter what we can come out of the vaults and bomb those mother fuckers right back to the great wall." "GENERAL there are kids here" said a distressed mother. "sorry madam, but these kids have to know, anyways getting back to our earlier discussion of what will be happening. May these people please step forth; Mr. jones a man of medium build with wide shoulders and swept back jet- black hair (Conner's Dad), Mr. Dufour, a slim balding man in his late thirties with redish white hair (Amber's Dad), Mr. Lane A man with medium build and a shaved head of brown hair (John's Dad), Mr. Difanio A skinny italian with olive skin and brown shoulder length hair (Kate's dad),


End file.
